


Eyes of God

by horrendoushaddock



Category: Horns - All Media Types
Genre: Found Poetry, God - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrendoushaddock/pseuds/horrendoushaddock
Summary: He saw the world the way God saw it: detached.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry found on page 275 of the novel.

He sat up, whispered frantically,  
spreading false rumors.

Full night, stars moving,  
shooting, dropping.

The moon twitched,  
fell, twitched again,  
as if Heaven were in danger.

Fix the moon.

He saw the way God saw:  
detached from the world


End file.
